killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Killzone (Game)
Killzone is a squad-based, first-person shooter for the PlayStation 2. Set in the 24th century during a period of planetary colonization, Killzone captures the intense reality of warfare between the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance and a militaristic separatist faction called the Helghan Empire. Featuring four playable characters each one will alter the way the player goes through the mission level. Killzone provides several gameplay modes including single-player, multiplayer (team based and competitive) and online play for up to 12 players. Killzone Multiplayer is not as large as the Killzone 2 Multiplayer. Players can equip themselves with an armory of more than 27 different weapons inspired from today's modern weaponry. In particular, there are 21 first-person weapons that the player can carry, five emplaced weapons, and hand grenades. More than 11 intricately detailed environments showcase the harsh setting of a war-ridden planet, coupled with a unique graphical style designed to capture the grit and realism of intense military engagements. Storyline The game is set in an era of space colonization where the Helghan Empire has recovered from its defeat in the First Helghan War and launched a blitzkrieg against the outer ISA colony planet Vekta. Vekta's orbital Strategic Defense (SD) platforms failed during the initial assault, allowing the Helghast to land swarms of soldiers onto the surface. This makes it all the more difficult for the outnumbered ISA forces. thumb|right|296px In the game, the Helghast are a faction of human descendants who colonized the planet Helghan many generations ago. The planet's harsh environment forced the Helghast to adapt and mutate so much that they can no longer be considered human. They are stronger, faster and more resilient than their cousins, and possess a burning hatred for humanity. Except for a small number of half-breed Helghast and trained troopers, they require a gas mask and air processing tank that creates air similar to the planet Helghan's atmosphere. Vekta's only hope rests with an elite squad of four soldiers who will become heroes. The player takes control of ISA squad leader Jan Templar, fighting off the Helghast invasion. Templar and his squad are called back to the base for reassignment, and are promptly sent to find the ISA operative Hakha and the key in his possession. During the course of the game, the player also takes control of several other characters, such as a special operations agent Luger (a female "Shadow Marshal" assassin), a heavy weapons specialist sergeant Rico Velasquez (a Helghast-hating grunt from the slums with an itchy trigger finger), and Hakha, a half-Helghast, half-Human spy. Characters *Captain Jan Templar *Sergeant Rico Velasquez *Colonel Gregor Hakha *Shadow Marshal Luger Take a look at the Characters page for more information Weapons In Killzone you will have a number of weapons at your disposal. Even though you play on the ISA's side in the game you will be able to use both the ISA and Helghast military's weapons. You will find that weapons of the ISA and the Helghast army are both equally lethal but have their use in different situations. 'ISA' *'LS13 Semi-Automatic Shotgun' This is, in all concepts and forms, your plain-vanilla shotgun. Extremely lethal at close range. Like most other shotguns, the LS13 is pump-action. It carries 8 rounds and can fire one or two shells. *'M194 Percussion Grenade' This is the only grenade in Killzone, and does a high amount of damage. Upon pulling the pin, a fuse is lit and the grenade uses lights to count to 5. Once all five lights are lit the grenade then explodes. Due to its tendency to catch Helghast soldiers off-guard, it is nicknamed the "Door Knocker". *'M224 MOMAG' A standard ISA mounted machine gun. Not much else. *'M224-A3 Heavy Support Weapon' This heavy behemoth does not run on magazines, but is belt fed. Like the MOMAG, it still overheats, but has a much higher damage output and a rocket-launcher attachment. Sergeant Rico Velasquez used this weapon. *'M32 Combat Knife' This 'combat knife' is jokingly referred to as a 'toothpick' by regular ISA troops that are unaware of its effectiveness in the hands of Shadow Marshals. Shadow Marshal Luger is known to have used this weapon. *'M327 Grenade Launcher' This grenade launcher fires 40mm percussion grenades in either percussion or proximity modes. It has a 6 round drum magazine and the percussion mode is similar to the under-slung grenades on the M82, the only difference is a smaller blast radius. The proximity mode can bounce unless it hits a soft target, like a Helghast soldier. It is nicknamed "Thumper" by ISA troops. *'M4 Semi-Automatic Pistol' Standard sidearm of the ISA. It has a 7 round magazine and fires single rounds. It has more stoping power than its Helghast counterpart, hence the nickname "Bull Stopper". Captain Jan Templar and Sergeant Rico Velasquez used this weapon. *'M404 Missile Launcher' This missile launcher fires single missiles in either dumb-fire or laser-guided mode. It is lighter and easier to transport than its Helghast counterpart, and is nicknamed the "Drainpipe" by ISA troops. *'M66-SD Submachine Gun' This sub-machine gun is an effective assassination and close-quarters battle weapon, and is the main weapon of the Shadow Marshals along with the M32. It has a 30 round box magazine and is silenced in semi-auto mode. In full-auto it is not silenced. A single well-aimed shot from semi-auto to the head or neck will take out any Helghast soldier. Due to its silencer, it is nicknamed "Silent Death" by the Shadow Marshals. Shadow Marshal Luger is known to have used this weapon. *'M82-G Assault Rifle' Standard weapon of the ISA. It has a box magazine that carries 30 rounds, which is loaded into the rear of the gun in a bullpup configuration. Its aiming decreases with the guns automatic fire. But pressing the button and releasing is a way to create a three shot burst that could give you an advantage from mid to long range. It is fitted with a single shot grenade launcher as secondary fire which is utterly useless against a heavily armored vehicle but aimed right could guarantee a one hit kill to any light armored personnel. Captain Jan Templar is known to have used this weapon. 'Helghast' *'BDL-23 Dohvat Laser Designator' A regular laser designator, the Dohvat will paint an area with a laser. The painted area comes under heavy fire within seconds. The battery has enough power for 16 designations before reloading. *'BLR-06 Hadra MRL' The heaviest portable weapon in the Helghast army, this beastly rocket launcher has three rocket tubes. The rockets can be fired in either a single fire or can be fired all at once. When all three are fired at once, they arc and spread out, causing a large explosion that will kill or injure anyone who isn't in cover around it. This is the deadliest anti-vehicle weapon in Killzone. *'BP-02 Pup Grenade Launcher' Peculiarly looking like a revolver, the "Pup" is really a single-shot concealable grenade launcher. The grenade it fires is utterly devastating to any Helghast that may be encountered. *'EAW25/4 Chimera Heavy Weapons Platform' This is a Helghast flak cannon designed to control the airspace over Helghan-controlled territory. Liquid hydrogen circulates through the barrels, eliminating overheating, allowing the Chimera to fire until the target is destroyed. *'FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife' This "combat knife" is more of a light axe than anything. The blade is weighted to increase the power of hacking and slashing enemies. *'IvP-18 Tropov Machine Pistol' This machine pistol carries 18 rounds stored in a cylinder clip below the barrel of the gun. The weapon can fire in either burst fire or single-fire modes. *'Pnv-3 Siska Squad Cannon' This huge behemoth is a super-large equivalent of the recoil-less rifle. In fact, asking if the Siska is recoil-less would make any Helghast laugh. It fires anti-tank rounds with so much force that you don't feel the recoil because a servo-operated gyro-mount is required to keep you from becoming a literal human cannonball. It has six rounds. Like the ISA shotgun, it can fire one or two rounds at time. However, the two round shots arc in a manner similar to that of the BLR-06, but they have less of an arc and a bigger spread pattern. *'StA-3 Stova Light Machine Gun' The Stova uses the same clip as the LAR, only larger, carrying 100 rounds. However, it relies on the spray and pray principle. Just open fire and hope you kill your enemy. *'StA-52 LAR' This gun is a Light Assault Rifle, as the name implies. It uses a smaller variation of the clip used on the Stova LMG, instead having 50 rounds. Like the M82-G with its grenade launcher, the LAR has a shotgun with a maximum of 8 rounds. The shotgun, however, must be reloaded after each shot. Gregor Hakha is known to have used this weapon. *'StA-52 SLAR' This gun is a Sniper/Light Assault Rifle, as the name implies. It is a variation on the modular StA-52 platform with a scope and is extremely accurate over long ranges. Like the other Helghast weapons, it uses a 6-round cylindrical clip. *'VnD-10M Siren Mounted Grenade Launcher' This weapon has similar feeding and cooling mechanisms as the Scylla. It is, in essence, a mounted grenade launcher. *'VnS-10 Scylla Mounted Machine Gun' This weapon has similar feeding and cooling mechanism as the Siren. It is, in essence, a mounted machine gun. Vehicles None of the game's vehicles are operable by the player. ISA *ISA Lancer Wheeled IFV Helghast *Helghast Jetbike *Helghast hover APC *Helghast Sentry Drone *Helghast Light Hovertank *Helghast Heavy Hovertank *Helghast Assault Boat *Helghast Overlord Dropship *Helghast Fast Attack Boat Levels The game plot develops in 11 levels through the use of four different playable characters, each one relevant in the plot itself. The missions are in this order: *Helghast Assault *Vekta Evacuates *New Allies *Strange Company *Escape *Misty Waters *Hunting the Traitor *Forging a Path *Hidden Pasts *Onwards and Upwards *Hope pl:Killzone Category:Killzone Category:Games Category:Guerrilla Games Category:Killzone Series